


The Music In My Heart

by SkyDancerr



Series: Mileven Week 2019 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mileven Week 2019, Music, Post-Season/Series 03, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDancerr/pseuds/SkyDancerr
Summary: What better surprise than seeing her boyfriend's face and your songs playing on the radio?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Mileven Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	The Music In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mileven Week! I know I'm posting them late, but I don't want to miss out on this special week, and let's be honest, there's not a lot of hype for it here on AO3. Here's my fic for day one: Music.

**January 1986:**

It was the weekend, and El Hopper was totally, undeniably bored.

Call her clingy, but when her boyfriend specifically told her over her Supercomm that he was busy all weekend, she didn't know what to do with herself. She depending on Mike to entertain her, even from afar.

Luckily, a girl from school had invited her to go to the diner with her and her friends for lunch, so El had that to occupy her for a majority of her cold Saturday.

Keeping herself busy was something El made sure to do every day. Having nothing to do would lead her to the deep, dark thoughts of Hop. Images of him getting eaten my an inter dimensional monster, getting taken by the Russians, or possessed by the Mindflayer.

Joyce had never told El the true story of how her father had died, and El was partially thankful for it, because a part of her still didn't want to believe that Hopper was actually gone. Knowing how he had died would just make it that much more real.

El swiped her finger across her dry, cold nose that was running from the winter wind whistling through the town, blowing the minimal amount of snow across the streets. She sniffled as she twisted the doorknob on the front door of the Byers/Hopper house.

El slipped inside, closing the door quickly to keep the chilly breeze out of the toasty home. She hung her coat on one of the hooks on the wall and slipped off her boots.

"El, honey, you're home!" El looked over to where Joyce was pulling the Christmas lights off of the dead tree in the middle of the living room. El smiled.

"Hi, Joyce," she said. "Taking down the Christmas tree?" Her brown doe eyes looked the tree up and down, before glancing at the boxes scattered across the brown carpet adorning the floor of the room.

Joyce drops the lights into one of the boxes, which are specifically white instead of rainbow. "It was about time. We've had them up for two weeks more than regular people."

El crinkled her brows. "How long is 'regular'?"

Joyce smiled at the young girl in understanding. "Maybe a week after."

"Oh," El said softly. "I'm gonna go to my room." She gave Joyce on more smile. Joyce's face lit up and she nodded.

"You go do that! Yes, great idea." El stood there, looking at the woman quizzically. Joyce flailed her hands in a shooing motion. "Go on!"

El giggled. "I'm going!" She turned on her heel and took the stairs two at a time to get to her room on the second floor. She sang the door open. She was about to go and grab her book off her desk when her eyes caught a bright yellow piece of paper stuck to her radio.

_Play me._

El plucked the note off the radio. She stared at it for a moment before she reached down and clicked the _play _button. The familiar strands of _Can't Fight This Feeling _piped through the speakers. The note fell out of El's hand, forgotten as a sad smile spread across her face, her chest filling with warmth.

_You're a candle in the window, on a cold, dark winter's night._

Suddenly, the crooning voice from the radio was combined with another one. A very familiar one.

"And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might." El turned around quickly. She almost sobbed at the sight of Mike in front of her, leaning against the doorframe, his clenched fist resting on his chest, right on his heart.

"Mike," El breathed. 

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

Mike opened his arms and she ran into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her back, engulfing her in his warm arms, making her feel so safe and...at home.

El pulled away slightly, keeping her arms around his neck and meeting his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were busy all weekend."

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

Mike smiled his wide, perfect smile at her that sent butterflies flying in her stomach. "I know, I was. I managed to convince Nancy to drive me up here." He shrugged, rolling his eyes a little. "Besides, it didn't take much convincing with Jonathan living her, too."

El giggled, before she rested her forehead against his. "And you snuck into my room to put a note on my radio?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

He blushed the slightest bit. "Yeah. And I put your tape in that I made for you last year." He smiled again. "I'm glad you kept it."

"It was in the part of the cabin that was ruined by the Mindflayer. Of course I kept it."

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever._

El closed her eyes, letting herself bathe in the soft music in the background and the feeling of Mike's arms around her. _He was there, in her arms_. 

"I missed you, even though I just saw you at Christmas," Mike said softly. El opened her eyes, meeting his dark brown ones letting herself sink into their deep pools.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._

She nudged her nose against his. "It doesn't matter how long we're apart. I'm still going to miss you the same." They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before they leaned forward in synch, and their lips met in a soft kiss, full of _I miss you's _and _I love you's _and _never leave me's _all wrapped into one.

They didn't need words. They never needed words.

_I've forgotten what I'd started fighting for_.

"Close the door three inches," Mike whispered, his mouth hovering against hers. El pulled him all the way into the room and closed the door, making it the perfect three inches.

They both grinned at each other before Mike reached out and pulled El into him, pressing his lips against hers again in a soft kiss.

_And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door, baby I can't fight this feeling anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* I love them so much. And though "Every Breath You Take" is the OG, I wanted to use one of the ones from season 3 that also hits me with Mileven Depression. 
> 
> Anyways, I love them, I miss writing about them, and I'm going to go write the next one.
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
